Ordeal Is My Middle Name
by Judas123
Summary: I was a member in the Grimes' family, more like the daughter of Rick and Lori. But something happen to my family that changed everything. I thought they would have my back but instead turned their back on me. Here is my story, read if you like but shit happens, right? Maybe later on Daryl/oc
1. Everybody Likes a Black Dick

"I don't know how to.."

"Just start by saying your name. Who you are? Why are you here?" The young male psychiatrist said sitting a front of me holding the tape recorder in his thin hands.

My eyes went to his golden wedding band on his left hand. I licked my bottom dried lip and looked at the camcorder standing next to him aiming at me. The harsh bright red light making me go cross eyed.

"You can start any moment you like." He said softly looking at me with his brown eyes making me feel safe. I chuckle to myself and took a deep breath. I heard the click sound of the recorder and started to talked.

"My name is Cathy Grimes." I stated by was interrupt by the young man.

"Your papers said your name is Catherine."

"I prefer to be called Cathy." I said harshly. I looked at my lap ignore the ouch in his face. I stared at the blue gown I was wearing. It had little white swirls and poke a dots on them, sometimes I like watching it or even tracing the swirls to past the time when I got locked up or simply got bored. I looked up and saw the psychiatrist looking at me, he quickly looked away as I smirk.

"My name is Cathy Grimes. I'm seventeen years old, born and raised in the north side of Georgia. Went to Riverdale High School. " I said looking at him who had a tiny black notebook that I didn't see before when I came in the room. He looked up at me wearing these funny pair of black glasses but the way it looked for him was amazing. His brown eyes seem to pop. He clench his jaw as he saw me look at me.

"Isn't that a school for ballet?" He said looking at me.

"Yes, I have attended there since I can remember." I replied as I squinted my eyes and touching the right side of my temple wincing as I felt the bump. They still burned.

"I told Sister May not to do those kind of therapy on you yet." He said writing in his notebook as he shook his head full of light color brown curls.

"That shit ain't therapy mister." I said harshly once again standing up from the wooden chair along the sound of a screech was made with it and slammed my hands on the metal table. I smiled as he jumped and lean back against his chair with wide eyes staring at me.

"Frying someone's brain ain't fucking therapy, doctor." I said softly as my mind went back to the uncomfortable shit bed I have slept and force to be strapped down my these thick leather strapes.

"It's not only therapy but as a punishment also." He said making me stand back a little as he stood to his full height that was six feet.

"I didn't do shit." I told him with a frown not taking my hands off the table to prove a point how serious I was.

"That's not what I heard Miss Grimes." He said leaning forwards to the table setting his own hands a few inches away from mines. And looked at me straight in my eyes making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. His minty fresh breath hitting my face.

"I heard you tried to escape by offering one of the male employees for blow job. Is that correct?" He said looking at me touching my nose with his.

"I know why you are in here. Your mother told me." He said touching my hand with his. I slightly shivered at his warm hands when it made contact with my cold ones.

"Bitch doesn't believe me." I whispered looking into his eyes with my blue ones.

"But I do." He said looking at me.

"Time's up." He said playfully and sat back down shutting the black notebook and looked at me with a close smile. I sighed deeply and walked as fast I can with these dumb brown house slipper. I open the door walked down the disgusting hallway. Many people didn't knew this part of the building. When the people that walk in the front building they believe is the most beautiful thing. A load of bullshit if ask me. As I finally made it to the main part of building where the other "patients" hang out you can say.

"Back so soon, Cathy." Said Lax, he was a bit older then me. His caramel brown skin glistening with sweat from the lack of ac in this shit hole. He had this perfect smile that made you safe, wanted. His hair was buzz cut it used go before a afro but due to bad behaviour the nurses cut it of during his sleep.

"Yea, fucking doctor." I said sitting on the crappy cheap couch a front of him. I nodded thanks as he hand me a cigarette. I know what you are thinking I am just seventeen but if you were stuck in this place you be wanting a cigarette too.

"How did you get the cigarettes?" I asked knowing it's hard to them in a place like this. I looked at him as he handed me a lighter.

"Everyone likes a black dick." He said laughing just as a red headed nurse past us. He licked his lips and winked at her making her blush.

"Eww." I said giggling as I blew the smoke through my nose and brought my legs to my chest. I brought the cigarette back to my mouth and stared behind Lax . The young girl was wearing the same thing as me well the same as everyone she was sitting Indian style starting at the teal colored wall. Her hair was all chopped off in layers. I guess she acted wrong and the nurses cutted it off. I touched my own choppy hair.

"Cathy?"

"Cathy?" I looked away from the girl and looked at Lax who has been talking to me. I said sorry and asked what's up. I saw the look in his face, the look of excitement. It kind of scared me a bit. I frowned when he started talking about people turning cannibal in France by some new disease. I shook my head as I tap my cigarette on the plastic ash tray.

"Cannibalism?" I said with a laugh.

"Lax, cannibalism only existed in some tribes or in some states but it's controlled." He shook his head and quickly sat next to me making the couch move. Sure, Lax might have been my friend but something you should know is that Lax isn't right in the head. Of course I didn't believe him. During the first weeks I was here he started ranting about how the world was going to end. I looked at Lax as he kept talking but I didn't hear a thing. All I can hear is the electricity siren. It all stopped when the man that owned thought he owned everyone came in through the two wooden tall doors into the hangout room. Sadly it was truth, he was kind of the manger of this whole establish. He walked in looking at everyone.

I sighed and turned to look at Lax but frowned that he wasn't there. I wasn't shocked about it. Mr. Blue wasn't the kind of men that don't like colored people. It made me think about it if he didn't liked them why have them in his building. It was mostly for money. Money created the monster that was in Mr. Blue. Money and sex, I have heard some of the female patients praising on how good he was and how big he is.

Sure Mr. Blue was attractive but looks are just a disguise. He was tall but not that tall. He was slim with a couple of muscles. His hazel brown eyes were lovely but I couldn't look at him. He reminded me of someone . The person that put me in this hell hole. The person that cause all of this shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to comment! #DeadWhiteAndBlue<strong>


	2. Shock Me To What?

A week ago

I watch as she walked towards him. Her hips swaying side to side as she took her black hair clip off her head letting her thick brown curls drop down to her shoulder. I slowly sat down on the concrete floor and lean to the wall, watching her work her magic. The security guard smirk as she walked to him. The young guard looked down the hallway seeing if there wasn't anyone. I pulled my knees up to my chest and press my lip together. Was this the way I could get things? Go outside for a few minutes? By sucking cocks? Sleeping with random men? I laid my head on the wall and stared as Emily was on her knees, her head bobbling slowly then quickly when he moaned grabbing her hair pulling her closer to his crotch.

I didn't want to do but I wanted to breath fresh air. Feel the sun on my skin, it that so wrong? I was thankful Emily let me watch her as she sucked off the guard. I wanted to know how she got out of the building, unsupervised. There she told me she sucked off the guard. I didn't have no clue when it came oral sex, I knew what it was but not how to do it. I never had a boyfriend, I was so into ballet plus my father is cop. I went stiff when the Emily pulled away. I saw his cock sagging in between his pale thin thighs. His pubic hair a bit wet from his cum and Emily's saliva. Emily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at me as the guard tucked him in. She winked at me giving me the signal to leave. I nodded at her and got up slowly walking to my room. I wouldn't call it a room though think of it as a cell. Four blank grey walls and one bed in the middle of the room. One small window next to the bed, in some room it was on top of the bed. Luckily for me it was next to my bed. I would sit on the window sill and watch the outside world. Hoping for a small chance I would see my family.

* * *

><p>'Remember you got to act like you want it.'<p>

I comb through my curls with my fingers softly not knowing how to be sexy in this god awful gown.

'Breathe through your nose when you are sucking him. And tug on his balls lightly.'

I watched the older guard lean against the exit door. He wore navy blue pants with a button up shirt in the same color. He wore these large black boots. His skin was tan, his black hair was comb to the side.

"Excuse me?" I said softly drawing his attention to me I stopped when he stared at me with his dark green eyes.

"You ain't supposed to be here." He yelled.

"I know. I just...I just...I just want a least five minutes to be outside. I have been stuck here for two weeks. I'll make you feel good." I said softy walking over towards him. I stare up at him wishing he wasn't 6 feet tall but I was 5'2. He stared hard down at me and licked his bottom lip as I started tugging in his leather belt.

"Please baby." I said looking up at him touching his already hard on knowing he saw my naked body through the gown opening.

I might of sound and looked like I was ready for this but I was terrified. I always thought I would do these things with the man I love.

"Alright, five minutes only. Show me a good time and I'll let you out." He said looking down at me.

I clench my jaw and felt my stomach clench as i slowly went down at my knees. I was a front of his crotch with shaky hands I made it to his belt. Unblucking it I unzip his zipper and pushed his boxer just the way Emily did. There I saw for the first time a dick, I took a deep breath and was about to touch it when out of no where he push me to ground and start yelling at me.

"Get away from me you whore." He yelled.

"Well. Well. What do we have here, Miss. Grimes?" I turned my head and saw Sister May. Sister May was an older lady, about in 60s. She was like the devil in female form some said.

"This girl wanted to suck my cock." The man said as I looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Oh honey. Tim! August!" The nun yelled making me jump.

I saw two male nurse come behind her. Both of them were build, they had tan skin they looked like brothers just with different hair color.

"Take Miss. Grimes to her room. strap her, we was a surprise for her." She said as both of them nodded and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry. No please don't strap me. " I cried out as they roughly grabbed my arms. Each of them grabbing my arms then started dragged me as I cried out for forgiveness.

"Please." I cried to the blonde male nurse who was strapping me to my bed.

"I'm sorry." I yelled as tears poured out of my eyes. I was scare of what they will do to me.

I cried as I tried to get free. When they were done my door open showing Sister May with a rolling table. On top of it had a weird pale orange box. It had nods with numbers and tons of switch.

"What are you gonna do?" I cried as she rolled the table next to my head.

"Honey, you need to be punish. Is this what happened to the victim. He said you tired to have sex with him then you lied about it to your parents. Its all in the report." She said turning on the box.

"You don't believe that do you?" I yelled.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME. PLEASE SISTER MAY. ITS THE TRUTH. I SHOULD NOT BE HERE. I'M NOT CRAZY, HE'S THE CRAZY ONE. PLEASE." I cried as I moved trying to get up and look at her. That didn't work when the two man grabbed my arms and pinned me down to the bed.

"I'M INNOCENT!" I yelled. I stopped when I saw her grab a large pair of look a like head phone. At the ends they seem to be wrapped with white cloth.

"What is that?"

"Something to make you better." She said turning the largest nod of the box. She touches the ends with each other. My mouth gap open when I saw the electricity current.

"No!" I yelled. She was gonna fry my brain. Holy shit. I yelled and cried harder. I yelled for help knowing that nobody will care but I guess it was instinct. I was gonna yell again when I yelled and started shaking. My vision started becoming white and black like when you change your TV tons channel with no network. The black and white fizz thingy appears. That what I saw. I could hear a schuuhhhhhhh sound. After that I felt myself stop shaking, I could still hear the sound and my vision the same but I felt the weight of the men off of me. I felt the strap being taken off.

"Don't worry honey. You will be able to see again ." I heard Sister May through the sound.

"You bitch!" I said enough for her to hear. I heard the wheels of the table stop. I knew what I have done might be wrong but this is a vile, getting fried isn't the answer.

"Miss Grimes. I knew you were gonna be trouble from the moment I saw you come through those doors" She said. I heard a faint slam and the sound of the door locking.

Still blind and a bit deaf I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for someone to help me.

"Please help me. Please." Was all that was heard through the hallway of the Asylum.

* * *

><p>Dont Forget to comment. This whole chapter was a flashblack. I hope you guys enjoy it.<p> 


	3. Dance Recital

Rain covered the land of Hershel Green, they didn't knew how it could be raining mixed with lighting and thunderstorms just that morning the sun the high up in sky. Most of the group were wet and still in depression due to Sophia, Hershel's family and Dale's death.

Andrea, T-dog and Shane sat on the dinner table cleaning their guns.

"Good, then push it right there." The cop told the blonde as she held her gun. Glenn was with Maggie on the couch as Maggie held her sister, Beth in her arms. The women were talking among themselves as Carl sat on the living room ground playing with a toy car, that Patricia found in the attic. Hershel, Rick And Daryl talked amongst themselves about Randall, the prisoner. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked out and saw the tool shed. He knew Randall problary will be soaking wet but that was the least of his problem. They were going to execute Randall but after Dale's death they decided to do it another way.

Dinner was quiet, everyone was wondering why hasn't the rain stopped ny now but they agreed to themselves that it was nice taking a break.

"Dad! Look what I found in Mom's bag." Carl said as the group rested in the living room.

"Carl!" Lori scowled as she grabbed the DVD from his hands.

"Its alright, what is it?" Rick said seeing his son's face when Lori practically ripped the item from his hands.

"It's Cathy's recital, remembered?" Carl asked as he looked up at his father. Rick looked at Lori who ignored his look and stared at Carl, who was beaming of excitement.

"Cathy?" Glenn said with an raised eyebrow.

"My older sister, she's the best. She used to go Riverdale High School." Carl said innocently as he sat on the couch making the group watch him as he talked happily about his older sister.

"She's the best, uhm?" Glenn said with a smile as he saw boy first smile in weeks.

"Yea, she's a ballerina. Mom has her recital dance recorded." Carl said pointing at the white DVD in her boney fingers.

"Where is she?" Andrea said then instantly regret it when she saw Rick and Lori's face turn blank. She saw Shane stopped for a second and looked at Lori.

"She was in Michigan for College, right Shane?" Carl said with a sad smile.

Shane looked at the parents of a moment then plastered on a fake smile and agreed with the young boy.

"Yea." Shane said rubbing his head a couple of times.

"Can we see the dance?" Beth asked softly as she moved herself slightly away from Maggie's arms.

"Beth, I don't know..." Hershel said with concerned of talking about a sensitive subject about the Grimes family.

"Please Dad!" Carl said looking at Rick with pleading eyes. Rick stutter for a moment but looked at Lori.

"We don't want to use the electricity from the house, Carl." Lori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It will be nice to see something other then walkers." Maggie stated while her father glared at her.

"I'll get the DVD player." Beth said happily and ran up to her room.

"Movie night tonight." Daryl said as T-dog came asking what was going on. The redneck dragged his crossbow and sat on the chair couch just a few feets away from them.

Most were leaning against the walls of the house as other sat down. Patricia turn off the lights as Carol passed cups of coffee.

Carl smiled as he sat between his parents. Lori took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Carl who made himself comfortable. When Beth hit play the video started instantly.

A large stage was set with a wide set of ruby red curtains.

People were chatting and laughing as they sat or walked around the dark room.

"Is this thing even on?" Rick voice appeared.

"Lemme see." Lori voice answered. The camera raised showing a clean looking Lori, she wore a tight black dress showing her thin body. Her brown locks of hair were neatly framing her face. The dark smokey eye shadow made her brown eyes pop.

Lori in the video rolled her eyes.

"Yes, darling. It's on." Few of the group members chuckled.

"Why the hell they patting people down?" A voice came in the video.

"Shane, I heard the governor is attending. That's probably why ."

The video showed Shane wearing dark jeans with a dark shirt. His head was full of black curls he looked a bit young in video.

"Mom, when are we gonna see Cathy?'

"In a few, honey." Lori said grabbing 10 year old Carl who was dress in a suit. Finally making it to their seats the curtains open slowly. A young man with a French accent came walking on the stage and talking about his new updated version of the classic play, Sawn Lake.

They watched as the dancers appeared twirling on tip of their toes. After a few minutes Carl yelled and pointed at the Tv.

"There she is."

The group saw a girl bowed, she wore a white short then gown. Her long legs covered with white pantyhose. A white small corset was wore by her, a bit of her cleavage showed. The group watched as she looked up. Her face was thin, her lips were light pink. Her bright blue eyes showed the most. Her brown curls were put in a lightly messy bun. A few strand of hair were down. She raised her tone arms slowly as the music started. Two pairs of eyes watched the young girl carefully, they watched as she moved gracefully across the stage. The lights hotel her as the music started rapidly played. The group watched as another person came on stage. They saw a tall blonde man go behind and carry her as the music played softly. Cathy brought her legs up to her chest as the guy carried her in his chest. She leaned her forehead against his. The group were intensively watching When Lori got up and ran out of the room. Rick sighed as he watched her go. Rick quietly got up and patted Carl on the leg, whispering to him that he will back.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked as he lean against the entrance of the kitchen. Lori had both arms over the kitchen sink as she was slightly bend forward.

She looked over her shoulder and stared at Rick. She shook her head as she cover her mouth from the loud sob. Rick was quickly went by her side. His arms wrapped around her as she sob on his shoulder.

"What if she's dead?" Lori said in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know." Rick said as he stared at Lori's Brown eyes.

"I feel horrible. We shouldn't have sent her there." Lori whispered im her husband ear as she gripped his shirt with her hands.

"She needed help Lori. We both know that." Rick whispered to Lori.

"Carl thought she went to college." Lori said shaking her head hating the thought that they lied to their son.

"What were we going to say, Lori. Your older sister went to an asylum because she accused an innocent man of doing an act that never happened plus she tried to him." Rick said grabbing Lori's boney arms and held her in place as he talked to her.

With a nod and her eyes close she hugged Rick. She silently agreed with her husband.

They departed when the lights of the living room turned on.

"Yes, she's talented."

"Girl, can move."

"Let's go." Rick whispered to Lori then kissed her forehead. His hands found her as they walked back to the living room not knowing a pair of eyes staring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont forget to comment! <strong>


	4. Sweet Cookie

The afternoons in the asylum were my favorite. Everyone would be in their room for their afternoon naps but it really was a fake thing that the workers did so they could have an extra hour at lunch. I really didn't mind it at all. Truth be told I felt much safer in my room. My blue eyes linger on the book Emily gave me for my birthday. Yes, today is my birthday. I have reckon that my family would have visit me but after my hateful words to them when they force me in this shit hole they decide not to come.

" I hope she'll be a fool—that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool." I read at the coffee stain book, The Great Gatsby. Emily gave it to me this morning. She told me she had it since she came to the institute and she had read it more then a hundred times.

I reread what Daisy, one of the character in the story said. Jesus, how I was a fool. I knew how he looked at me when he would come over to the house. How he would stare at me when I was with my mother or my brother. How I wish I told my mother or father.

I was a fool. I was a fool for thinking nothing bad will happen to me.

_"I had a good time, Cathy." I looked up and stare at Kit. Kit was one of the dancers of the play Black Swan. We talked and hang out during breaks and after practices. He was six feet tall with a head full of blond hair. He was like one of those California surfer boys, he had the body like one. His green eyes looked at me as he bit his bottom lip with his perfect white teeth._

_"Me too. Thanks for dinner." I said looking up at him. I cross my arms over my chest and looked at the mahogany wooden door of my house._

_Kit chuckle making me look at him with a questionable look._

_"I'm sorry. I am just really fucking nervous. I know we talked and hang out but Carrie told me you wouldn't like me." Kit said without a moment to breath._

_I looked at him with widen eyes. Of course, Carrie talked to him. She had it out for me because I got the role of the play and all she got to be was my understudy._

_"You shouldn't believe what people tell you. " I told him softly. That's what my father would always to me._

_"You're right. I'm sorry." Said Kit as he shook his head, mentally cursing at himself._

_"I should be going inside, I have school tomorrow." Hoping he would kiss me good night._

_"Yeah." He said as I slowly walked closer to the door._

_"Cathy!" I turned around and was slam against a pair of lips. I pulled away and saw his green eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I just.." I cut him off with my pair of lips. He was so gentle and soft. I felt his hand go to my waist and pull me closer to him. Thank God, for me knowing how to be on my tip toes for a while. I cursed at my genetics for being short as a hobbit. I broke the kiss when the door of my front open. I felt Kit tense when he saw him._

_"Good Afternoon ." Said Kit with his hand on my waist._

_"Kit. I reckon is best you should go, now." Shane said leaning against the door. I rolled my eyes and glare at him._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." I told Kit, who nodded. I walked to door after giving Shane a look that could kill. I heard the door slam when I started making my way up the stairs._

_"You think you could kiss any boy on the first date." Shane said. I stopped at the mid stairs and turned around. I placed my hands on my hips and stared at him. He wore one of his white tank top and a plaid sweats. He had a frown on his face, he sighed and ran his hand through his curls._

_"Shane, you aren't my father. You don't get to tell me what to do. I can kiss whoever I want." I told him as his frown grew harder. I rolled my eyes wishing my parents haven't left for the night._

_"Your parents aren't here which means I'm in charge of you."_

_"Fuck off." I yelled going up the stairs hearing him curse._

_"Get back here." He yelled going up the stairs making me run to my room. Before I could lock the door he slam it open cause me to scream._

_"Shut up! Carl is asleep." He harshly whispered covering my mouth with his hand as he push me towards the bed._

_"You little whore. Kissing other boys and shit." He said as he held me down. I quickly slap him making him growl and rip my shirt in half leaving me only with my bra._

_"None of the boys are good enough for you, Cathy. But I am." He said as he took his hand out of my mouth and placing it with his own lips making me cry out. Slapping his chest and trying pushing off with all my might only made him angrier. My eyes widen as I feel his hand go in between my legs. He moan in my mouth as he started to rub me through my jeans. Arching my back I cried as he kept touching me. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. Not knowing what do I bit his tongue as hard as I could. He pulled away and yelled as he cover his mouth. I quickly jump out of bed and ran out of the room only to have him grab me by my hair and pull me to his chest._

_"LET ME GO!" I yelled as I sob._

_"_Cathy."

My train down on memory lane disappear when I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw Lax, he looked nervously as he lean against the metal door of my room.

"Hey." I said looking at him. He wore the usual gown that all patient wore. He seem nervous like he was hiding something. I shut the book and placed it at the end of the bed. I cross my legs, Indian style and told them come in. He walked slowly in the room as he made it to the edge of my bed there I noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"I heard Emily said it was your birthday. So, I decide to get you this." He told me softly as he Sat on the edge of bed. Before I could say anything He showed me a cookie wrapped around with a white napkin. I smile widely and shook my head.

"You didn't have too." He cut me off by shaking his head slightly.

"Its ok. I didn't know what else to give you."

"It's your Lax. Don't you need it for your low blood sugar." I told him knowing everyday his nurse gave him a cookie so his sugar could be up to normal.

"I want you to have it, Cathy." Lax told me as he held if out. I smiled softly and grabbed it then looking at his brown eyes.

"Thank you." I said softy grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. I slowly stood up and sat next to him feeling him tense up. I took the cookie out if the napkin and broke it in half. Giving him the bigger half with a smile not wanting him to have to pass out and leave me. I grew very close to Lax. Since day one he's been there for me, I don't know why but he protected me from the insane patients who to try to their her way with me. He protect me from many things.

"Cathy, it's your." He said shaking his head.

"Its mine, so I get to decide what to do with it. And I decide to share my gift." I told him grabbing his hand and placing it on the palm of his hand. With a sigh he accepted.

"How old are you now?" He asked me after a moment of silent. He brought the cookie to his lips and took a bite.

I stare at the chocolate chip cookie on my lap then stare at the light grey.

"Eighteen."

"You are finally a legal to drink."

I laughed and look at Lax.

"Isn't 21 the age to drink?" I said taking a bite of the cookie.

"Come on Cathy, nobody follow that rule." He said rolling his eyes playful with a chuckle making me smile as I laid myhead on his shoulder both of us enjoying the sweet cookie.

* * *

><p><strong>HermioneandMarcus- thanks for the review and yup don't worry I got your message. Thank you for giving me a push because if it wasn't for you I would updated maybe next week.<strong>

**KaneCenaZombie12- yup lol:)**

**pcake2000- Lol thank you, hopefully there will more people who will review but thank you.**

**TheNinthSaint- Don't worry I'll be writing more. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter dont forget to review.**

**cookie**.


	5. I'm Scared

I moaned slightly as I f

elt the nicotine fill my lungs up. My head was against the window as I stare outside. My legs were pulled up to my chest as I blew the smoke out of my mouth.

"Bahshdvejdjdken."

I lifted my head from the window and saw the same young girl when i came out of the doctor meeting. Her choppy blonde hair had grew but unevenly though. I frown as I tried to make sense of what she was talking about but it was all gibberish. I licked my lip as I stare at her. I felt bad for her, She had definitely lost her mind in this shit hole. I have asked Emily and Lax about her but they didn't know anything about her. She was just there on the floor staring at the wall and mumbling to herself. I sighed and looked around the room. The same as usual, patients sitting down on the crappy couch and chairs as others stared at the wall while a few of them talk among themselves. I looked away and laid my head back on the wall.

"Where the fuck are you Lax?" I whispered to myself. I already knew Emily was taking a bath. I was worry for my friend. It wasn't like him to disappear out of the blue. I jumped as well as a few others. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lax running, well jogging. We only wore slippers and it was kind of hard even walking with them. I fully turned when I saw his face full of fear.

"Cathy!" He literally jump on the couch that I was sitting on and roughly grabbed my shoulders making me drop my cigarette and wince in pain.

"It's here the virus, Cathy. It had affected half the town of Georgia. We have to get out of here." He looked at me with crazy eyes.

"Lax, I think you need to lay down." I told him placing my hand on his forehead checking if he had a fever. He shook my hand off and told me once again about the virus.

"Lax. There is no such thing about cannibalistic virus. " I told him softly.

"For fuck sake, Cathy. Its real. We are getting out of here. I heard on the radio in Mr. Blue office that people in Washington DC are trying to find a cure." He told me as he grabbed my elbow and pulled me up to my feet. He pulled away out of "the hang out room" to the hallway. He pushed me softly against the wall and place his right hand on the wall near my head and looked at me seriously.

"I swear Cathy. It ain't safe near here. The military have this side of the town blocked and is killing anyone in sight. " Lax said as he stare at me.

"Maybe they will rescue us." I thought and told him. They had too right? Most of the people are ill, right?

"Cathy?" Lax said shaking his head. I could his eyes held a disbelief look. His left hand went to my cheek making me tense up. Is slightly make me uncomfortable Lax never touched me in that way before but his hands were soft, it felt nice.

"What makes you think they will save the crazy people. We are nothing to them. They will kill us, Cathy. We are worthless. All we do is stare at the fucking wall and get fried up in brain." He whispered to me as he tap my temple with his right hand. I knew there were burn scars on my temples. I shook my head in disbelief.

"We don't do that." I said referring to us.

"That's why we have to get out." He told him as his left hand left my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"What about Emily?" I asked him as I got myself off the wall.

"What about her?" He said grabbing me again and holding me still.

"She is crazy as them." He said pointing at "the hang out room".

"She's not." I shook my head and pulling away from his grip.

"Who in their mind will teach a child to suck cocks?" He said grabbing me roughly from my shoulder and glare at me.

"I know what she have been teaching you, Cathy. Seducing the security guards, going down on your knees and sucking them." He said with disgusted in his voice.

"You do the same thing, Lax. Fucking every nurse just so you can have cigarettes and get to be hours outside. How are you any different from her and me? We both know I'm not a child. You are 22 years old and I'm 18 we are both adults now." I whispered making his glare disappear and looked down at the ground.

"You are innocent." He whispered as he stare at the crack floor of the hallway. He seem to be talking to me but with out looking at me.

"She's my friend. She gave me the book." I told him. Lax looked at me and shook my head.

"She's not your friend. If that bitch was your friend why She told Sister May that you were going suck cock of the security guard." He said making my jaw clench back and forward.

"You're lying, she wouldn't do that." I said walking backwards. "She gave me the book."

"Something to help her sleep at night. She's probably fill with guilty. Didn't you tell me that book was with her since the first day she came to the asylum? Her only thing from outside. Why will she give that up." Lax spoke.

I covered my face with both of hands, it couldn't be possibly true. She was the reason I was electrified.

"Hey."

Lax came towards me and grabbed both my wrists. I looked at the ground until I felt his hand under my chin. I looked up with tearfully eyes.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered making me nod.

"When?" I stated looking at him who had a small smile.

"Ton.." He was cut off by a bunch of loud sirens. I looked up at the ceiling and saw the red light bulb flashing. I turned around when we heard blood curdling scream.

"What the fuck?" Lax yelled loudly over the screeching siren sound. He grabbed my hand then ran down the hall. We stopped when we heard footsteps running.

"Close the God Damn door."

"Hurry up."

In the corner of my eye I saw a young women walking slowly. I frowned at what she was wearing, she wore regular clothes but had a blood stain on her white top. How can a pedestrian enter? Today wasn't the day where people can visit the patients.

"Lax, I think she's hurt." I said grabbing the collar of his gown yanking it to grab his attention.

The woman notice us and let out a roar showing us her grayish colored skin that peeling off her face. My eyes widen as I saw a huge piece missing from her neck.

"What the fuck?" I repeated Lax's words.

"Come on." He yelled grabbing my hand once again and ran down the hall until we made it to the main stairs where the lobby was at. He stopped where he saw the exit door which he told me that led to the basement door. He open the door carefully.

"We gotta see if those people are down here." He said meaning the lady as we walked further inside the basement of the building the siren sound started to fade.

"Lax, what was that lady?" I asked.

"Probably one of the affected. I didn't know they will be here so soon." He said shaking his head. I kept walking near him as our hand were intertwine together. The basement was nothing more then other empty room, you can say. There just old cots and sheets.

"Right there." He said pointing at the door not far from us. I could see the sunlight peeking at the bottom of the door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked, Lax slowly open the door and walked out he ushered me to come outside I held my breath as I saw the scene before me. It had been weeks since I been outside. I missed the chilly wind that always went by during the day. I looked up at the sky and squinted as I looked up. The leaves from the tress were already turning to their different autumn colors. I guess its October now.

"What now?" I asked as I saw Lax doing the same thing as me. He took a moment then looked at me. He nodded at me and looked at the woods again.

"You have no idea do you?" I said as panic rise in me. I thought he had plan.

"We just have to get rid of these clothes and shelter. Winter is already coming." He said at me as he looked around.

"Come on." He said walking into the woods.

"If we find the road and follow it we might find a gas station." He told me as we walked.

"Might find a car and food." I told him making him nod.

After a few minutes I was going to fall to the ground and never get up. The stupid slippers were not making it any easier to walk. Lax looked behind as he knew I was falling behind.

"Come on Cathy. We have to make it until he turns dark." He said waiting until I got a front him and walked.

It was sunset when we finally made it to a road. He looked right and left, not knowing which way to go.

"What do you think?" He told him as he wiped his forehead with his arm. I looked at him and I see he was already tired. I looked around more trying to look for a sign of any civilization near by. I froze when I saw the yellow speed limit sign.

"Left." I told him making him look at me.

"You sure?" Said Lax. I nodded, "I remember the speed limit sign when the police took me in."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Jesus." I mumbled as we saw a gas station. I looked at Lax who had a relief smile on his face.<p>

"What if there's more of them?" I asked nervously. I couldn't believe I have forgotten about the world ended. I been so happy that I was outside.

"Stay here." Lax told me but I immediately grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy? You don't have a weapon to fucking kill them." I said making him look around the station. It was empty, it made me nervous.

"Just stay." He said as he walked to the machine that works filled with gas he grabbed the wooden broom that was leaning against it and broke it in half with his leg. He gave me the end of the stick and told me to wait for him as he got in.

I sighed and bit my bottom lip as he open the door that came along with the little bell. I looked over my shoulder at the road, looking if anyone came. I looked at the windows of the store that Lax went into. He was placing water bottles in the plastic bags. Thankfully It wasn't uneventful, Lax had hotwire a car and drove out of their. My mind went to my family. Are they alive? Is Carl alive? I watched the scenery before me as Lax drove. In the corner of my eye I watched him. His shoulder was tense, his face was hard filled with worry and not having a clue what to do next. I didn't want to tell him but I was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and follow. <strong>


	6. The Clown

One week later

I open my eyes softly, groaning at the bright sunlight that hit my eyes. Slowly sitting up from the bed, I looked around the room for Lax.

"Lax?" I said looking over my shoulder.

I stood up grabbing my boots from the corner of the room and put them on. It had been a week since we found a second floor motel on the side of the road. Things were looking up for us. Thankfully we found clothes. One couldn't know how normal I felt wearing regular clothes, I didn't feel like an outcast.

When I finish getting my shoes on, I walked out of the room and hugged myself as the small breeze hit me. I instantly saw Lax bending forward over the large black pick up truck in the parking lot. I couldn't figure out how he was never cold. He wore a tanktop that showed his tone physique.

I have seen tattoos up and down his back but never seen clearly them before because we were always wearing the gown in the asylum. He wore a pair of black jeans and combat boots we found in one of the rooms. I knew when we first came here, He had grown attach with pick up truck. I went back inside fixing the bed. Lax and I have been sleeping the same bed, I insisted on sleep together in the bed because I still wasn't comfortable being by myself.

Things were comfortable with him, I trust him. He's really only person I trusted.

Walking up to the small cracked mirror, I stared at myself. My hair had grown longer but still chopper. Sadly I still had the burn markers on the side of my head.

"Hey." I looked to the side and saw Lax standing at the door way with a screw diver in his hand.

"Hi." I replied smiling at him.

"Starving?" He asked, I nodded. He smiled and walked in the room throwing the tool on the bed and walked at the end of the room. I walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress as he grabbed the rolling chair and brought it towards me while he held the large duffle bag. We called it the food bag.

"Was waiting until you woke up." He told me giving me a bag of stale chips.

"Thanks." I replied opening the bag.

I took the triangle chip and stuff them in my face, food has been growing lesser and lesser since we got to the motel.

"Here." I looked up and saw Lax holding his bag of chips towards me.

"No. I'm not taking your food." I spoke shaking my head.

"Take it." He said.

"No. You need it more."

"Cathy stop being stubborn and take the damn chips." Said Lax, I took it and placed it on my side. I saw him stand up and wipe his hands on his jeans.

"What are gonna do with that truck?" I ask.

"Fix it up and move out of here. Find somewhere more secure." He told me grabbing the screw driver.

"I have to find my parents." I told him making him frown.

"My younger brother, I need to know if he's alive." I told him more specifically why I said my parents. I really didn't care if they alive or not. I need to know if Carl was alive or not.

"For your brother." Lax said nodding at the same time.

"Thank you." I told him smiling. He walked to the door.

Lax saw Cathy turned her head forward and continue to eat her chips. He licked his bottom lip. He looked up and down on her. She wore blue jeans with a light red sweater underneath he saw the white tanktop string. Her skin looked so creamy. He shook his head and walked away to the parking lot.

He turned when he heard a clown laughter, he stood still as he saw him.

"Sweet little thing isn't she?"

"I bet her pussy is tight?"

Lax shook his head closing his eyes and opening it. The clown wore normal clothes, it was a person wearing a plastic clown mask. It stood on the corner of the second floor motel. Its arms hang from the metal railing staring at Lax.

"I'll tell you what else is tight your..."

"STOOP!" Lax yelled as he covered his ears dropping the screwdriver on the floor shutting his eyes as he stumble while he tried to kept up straight.

"Lax!"

"Lax!"

Lax open his eyes and saw Cathy standing a front of him. He looked up at the second floor and saw it was gone. Cathy looked at Lax with wide eyes. He was panting, His eyes were jumping from up from the second floor to the her.

"Hey."

She took his hand and started pulling him to the room.

"It's ok." Cathy replied. She had never seen Lax have a panic attack, she guessed it was a panic attack. She took him inside the room and made sit on his side of the bed.

_"Please!"_

_Lax cried as his wrist were tied to the table._

_"I'm sorry! Please." Lax sob ash e. Ach his back trying to pull on the restrain._

_"Do you still see the clown?"_

_Lax bit his bottom lip as he looked slowly of the corner of the dark room and saw the clown standing still, it tilt it's head to the side._

_"He's looking at the corner!" Yelled one of the nurses._

_"No! I'm not. Please! Don't!" Lax yelled as he shook his head, he felt the cotton balls on the temple of his head. His body shook rapidly, his eyes shut tightly as he cried in pain. He felt his own nails rip through the skin of his own hand as he fist his hand into a ball_.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	7. She's obsessed

_The room was painfully filled with cries and pled as the heavy scent laid on the 7 year old boy, Lax who laid perfectly still on the bed. Tears ran down his beaten cheeks as he wince when the older man got up from on top of him then gave Lax's bottom a slap._

_"Wouldn't have beaten ya if you did what I said, boy." Lax bit his bottom lip roughly tasting his own body as he couldn't felt his lower regions._

_The older man walked to the dresser of the room and looked at the mirror, taking the mask off her threw it on the floor and grabbed a crumbled cigarette carton from the dresser. Turning around and placing both elbows on the dresser he lit a cigarette._

_The older man rubbed his stomach as he walked to the bed grabbing his boxers from the floor._

_"Get cleaned up before ya momma get's here."_

I looked up from my book and looked next to me; there was Lax's who was crying in his sleep.

"Lax. Shhhh. It's ok." I told him softly placing the book on the bed and going on my knees.

"Shhh.."I whispered as he cried. I felt relief when he open his eyes showing me his dark nut-brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask moving my hands from his face to his chest rubbing it clockwise.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." He told me as I brought my hand to his face wiping the tears from his cheek.

"You're safe." I mumbled under my breath, I stared at his fingers as they skim over his chocolate skin. I actually got a good look of his face. His nose was a bit large, I could see the pores in his face, his bottom lip was pouty. A scar ran down in the middle of his right eyebrow. I brought my eyes to his, they were will so much pain so much fear.

Not knowing what to do I laid down by him, my back to him. Placing my head on his arm. Rubbing his hand as I stared at the dark pink floral wallpaper on the wall after a few minutes I felt him shift and put his arm around my waist. His nose muzzled into my neck and sighed. This surprised me Lax has never touch me this way before, yes I have my placed my head on his shoulder and laying next to him but he has never put his arm around me. I battled with myself whether or not it was a good or bad thing but I like how he held me. It was something I had never experienced with a guy before. It was strangely relaxing...it made me feel safe.

"_Who's that?"_

_Lax looked over his shoulder and saw Sister May walking with a girl next her. She was this tall lean girl, her hair ran down her shoulder. Lax found him self staring at the pale blue eyed girl. Her eyes roamed around the room. Her arms were crossed her chest. Her bottom lip were caught within her teeth._

_"Purtty littl' thang." Lax turned around to face the people he hang out. He looked at Joe. Joe was committed to the asylum of schizophrenia. The old man ran his hand through his white hair. Lax looked down at his cards in his hand. In the corner of his eye he saw her sit down by herself at the still of the window. The gown raised up showing her long legs while she cross them over._

_He bit his tongue as Joe continue to say dirty comments about her._

_"Mr and Mrs. Grimes I can assure you Catherine would be taken care off." Sister May said looking at them across her mahagony desk her hands were folded a front of her as she stared at Rick and Lori with a smile._

_"Now all I need is you to tell me what happen?" She asked taking her pen and opening her notebook._

_Lori looked at Rick who was staring at his hands which rested on his lap. The look on his face was pure blank. Lori sighed and looked at the sister._

_"She has told us that a good friend of the family had tried to rape multiple time. She has injury our friend and had sent him to the hospital. We talked to him and he has told us it was lie. She has this obsession that he has tried to rape. "_

_"Obession?" Sister May asked intrigued_

_"Yes!" Lori exclaimed rubbing her arms as she stared at the nun._

_"We don't know what to do? We tried therapy but nothing has worked, my husband and I believe she has gone mad with the idea of our friend, Shane trying to rape her. We both know Shane since we were teenager in highschool, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Lori to the woman_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is short, next time it will be longer. Dont forget to review.<strong>


End file.
